undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie McGovern (SGTA)
Annie McGovern is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Annie's life before the outbreak, except that she had plastic surgery at the behest of her abusive ex-husband Post-Apocalypse At some point, Annie joined the Apex community. It is assumed she is a guard or works with the front gate Scatter Season 1 "Others" Annie is first seen when Leo's group comes back to Apex opening the gate "Pain" Annie appears in the church attending Judy's service, where she introduces herself to Todd Andrews. After the service, she and Todd head back to her place "Death" Annie sits on the couch in her house with Todd reading an old magazine. After Todd asks how old she actually is, Annie reveals that she is 35 and had plastic surgery to make her look younger after her verbally and physically abusive ex-husband said he would leave her if her looks went. She tells Todd that after the world went to shit, she went to her ex-husband's house and killed him. She also reveals that she has killed three other people since the outbreak, and has become the woman she is because of it Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Annie is seen in Meredith's house with Elizabeth Hill, Olivia Graham, Dexter Hubbard, Kendall Standish, Doug Santos, Oliver, Miranda, Taylor Burns, Jack West and Hannah Johnson discussing spirit animals over wine and crackers. Hers is a seahorse. She gives animals to others in the room who do not know what theirs are "Once" Annie is seen with Miranda, Hannah and Lindsey Meyerson as the group returns from the mall. She hugs Todd and the two head off "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Annie is seen sitting on the couch with Todd discussing the people they lost and the people they have "My Book of Regrets" Annie is very briefly seen in her house "Home Invasion" Annie is seen during the Attack on Apex. She watches Hannah get killed by Arrowhead and later kills a Yard Soldier "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Annie and Todd are seen at Jenny Hanson's meeting before later sitting on their couch with two martinis "Trains" Annie is seen helping Evan Curtis and Octavio Arévalo open the gate and let Lewis Edwards and Julian Watts into Apex "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" Annie is first seen on her couch with Todd before later witnessing Niklas stab Nils in the streets "Stars Die" Annie is seen in her house late at night with Todd, Taylor, Oliver, Dex and Eli Wilson before she leaves to shoo away Harper's cat. She is then attacked by the undead Logan Schiff, who bites her before she can kill him. She dies and turns within 20 seconds "Off the Map (The Day that Never Comes)" Annie is seen tearing at Maine Ryan's neck as she infects him, before he eventually escapes her grasp. Afterwards, she is finally seen by Todd and Jenny as she shambles on over, before being out down by the latter Killed Victims *Logan Schiff (Zombified) *Maine Ryan (Infected) *Ex-Husband *Several Unnamed men and women *Numerous counts of zombies Killed By Logan Schiff (Zombified) * While shooing away Harper's cat, Annie is bitten and infected by and undead Logan Schiff, before turning Jenny Hanson (After Reanimation) * After prowling around the streets of Apex, Annie is finally put down by Jenny Appearances Season 1 *Help *Pain *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years (No Lines) * Trains * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Stars Die * Off the Map (Zombified) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters